The Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) information technology staff provides database administration, data reporting, SharePoint administration, and other informatics programming and support for the Office of the Director and the Research Groups in DCP. This investment provides operational support for DCP?s existing infrastructure which includes DCP Enterprise System Knowledgebase (DESK)/ Protocol Information Management System (PIMS), Minimum Data Set (MDS) and the Division Cancer Prevention (DCP) SharePoint websites. In addition, assist with design and development of interfaces/services to other NCI systems. The service capabilities for the stated tasks shall be flexible and adaptable to accommodate evolving requirements for NCI and the DCP clinical research portfolio.